The lost Link: X-Men Sequel (Part 8-9-10)
by MystAngel
Summary: Continuing my story. Look for parts 1 to 7 for reference.


Disclaimer: All the characters except Nathalie or Fox are owned by Marvel Comics. I have 0$ so don't sue me. If something like this ever happen to you, well, don't start saying I copied your life because it's a coincidence.  
Note: This story is mainly based on the movie, not the comic. I'm breaking a few story lines from the comic. I'm just doing this so my story can make sense so don't get mad at me.  
  
X-Men: The Return...  
  
Part 8  
  
After many months of restless sleeping in uncomfortable beds, Nathalie fell sound asleep quickly in her luxurious double with peace of mind. For the first time in a long time, she felt safe. She thought this was going to be the beginning of a new, better life. She had her father back. She had a family she could call her own. That night, Logan was sleeping peacefully too. No tossing and turning. Just happy thoughts about the times he was with his daughter. And hopes of a happy future....  
The morning quickly came but Nathalie had no intention of waking up early. Logan woke up and quietly stepped out of the room. He went to the kitchen where Rogue, Bobby, Storm and Gambit were.  
" Hey tere sleepin' beauty! Had a good sleep?"  
" Best I've ever had since... I don't know." said Logan scratching his neck.   
" How's the oter sleepin' beauty?"  
" She's still sleepin' so don't wake her up. This is probably a first to sleep in a nice bed like that for her. Let her enjoy it."  
" Well, she's gonna have tah wake up soon 'cause we need to know a bit more 'bout these powers o' her." said Rogue.  
" Maybe we shouldn't start the program yet. She did just come yesterday." said Storm.  
" Gambit be thinkin' Stormy's right. The sweetheart still be tired. She been havin' a rough time."  
" The sooner, the better. If she's going to be staying here, she needs to know how to control her powers. " said Bobby, agreeing with Rogue.  
" I'll ask her when she wakes up. She don't want to, she ain't doin' nothin' today. If she does, she will. Simple as that." said Logan roughly.  
" I guess so..." said Rogue.  
She reached into a cupboard and grabbed a metal pan.  
" Now, who wants some western' style eggs?" she said with a forced accent.  
She clumsily dropped the metal pan on the linoleum floor and it fell with a loud CLANG. It didn't stop there. Rogue backed away and stumbled on a chair that also fell with a loud noise.  
" Oops..." whispered Rogue looking at Wolverine.  
He just shook his head and looked out the doorway, down the hallway. As he expected, he saw Nathalie walking out, still in her nightgown that was loaned from Jean.  
" Darlin'! In here!" said Logan, his voice echoing through the mansion.  
She went back into the room and came back out with a blouse in her hands. She quickly walked to the kitchen and hugged her awaiting father.  
" Morning everyone..." she said with a sleepy voice, rubbing her eyes.  
" What was that noise? My ears are still ringing!"  
" Ah... That would be me. Sorry, I dropped a frying pan and knocked over a chair." said Rogue.  
" That's okay. I was planning on getting up anyway." said Nathalie.  
" A little later... But, that's okay..."  
" Now now cher. You gonna catch a cold with just dat on! Let Remy warm you up." said Gambit as he walked towards Nathalie.  
Wolverine was about to step in his way when the Professor entered the room and asked to talk to Logan alone. He left, keeping an eye on Gambit as long as he could. Gambit saw this as his ultimate, and maybe only, chance. He stepped next to Nathalie and wrapped his arm around her.   
" How 'bout that tour now sweetheart? I'll show you around the place and den, Gambit can cook you up a delicious New Orleans breakfast. Sounds good?" said Gambit, tightening his grip around her.  
She grabbed his arm and twisted it around with a surprising force.  
" The tour and the breakfast sounds lovely but no arm." she said smiling proudly.  
She put her blouse on and left the room.  
" He he. Hard to get! Just how Gambit like dem." said Remy with a grin as he walked out following her.   
" Hey Rogue. Dose western'e eggs'e is'a sounding'e very lo-ve-ly. How about'e them'e now, cherie?" said Bobby with a very lousy French accent.   
She sighed, rolled her eyes and turned to Bobby. A genuine look on his face made her smile and she picked up the frying pan.  
" Whatevah you say sugah."  
  
  
Part 9  
  
" Logan, how is Nathalie today?"  
" She's good... Is there something you want me to do?" asked Logan suspiciously.  
" Not really. I was just asking if Nathalie would be ready for her studies today."  
" I'm not sure. I'll have to ask her. But I'm telling you that it's totally up to her."  
" Of course. But do ask her. I was thinking that you could teach her how to use her adamantium implants and other gifts wisely. I've already talked to Storm about teaching her about weather control. Would you mind doing your part?"  
" Not at all. It's just another opportunity for me to get to know her better. I'd love too. Is that all"  
" Yes. That is all."  
" Okay then. I'll go ask how she's feeling right away."  
Logan turned around and left Xavier's office. He came back to the kitchen and saw Rogue over the stove.  
" Hey Wolvie! What did the Professor want to talk to yah about?" she asked while putting the pan down on the stove.  
" Just something to do with Nathalie. But if I were you, I'd be more worried about those eggs. That's one brown omelette you've got there." said Logan laughing.  
She ran back to the stove and saw that he was right. She didn't really pay attention to them. She was too busy talking to Bobby. Storm looked over her newspaper and laughed.  
" One of these days, maybe you will learn that, while cooking, you should never take your eye off your meal... Or you'll lose it." said Storm.  
" Do you guys know where Nathalie went?" said Logan.  
" Why? What's your hurry?" asked Rogue with a whimper.  
" I've gotta go talk to her."  
" But... What am I gonna do about breakfast. My eggs are ruined! Couldn't you stay and help me sugah? I'd really appreciate it." continued Rogue.  
" Uh... I'm sorry darlin'. I've really gotta go talk to Nathalie. Where is she."  
" She left with Gambit about 10 minutes ago." answered Bobby.  
" Him? She left with Gambit? What's he tryin' to pull now?" asked Logan furiously.  
" Don't worry Logan. We've seen that Nathalie is not the kind of person to be pushed around. He won't be able to get near her without her consent." said Storm with a laugh.  
" That's my girl... Ok well, any clue to where they went too?" asked Logan, still persistent.  
" No! We don't. You'll have to look around for her. You can sniff around maybe or whatever. She's off doing something with Gambit and we don't know where so you'll have to find her yourself..." said Rogue on a very sharp tone.  
They were all surprised of Rogue's tone. She was usually so sweet and gentle. Wolverine would've stayed to find out why she was acting this way but he wanted to find Nathalie first. So, he left the room without saying another word. He picked up the mixed scent of Nathalie and Gambit and followed it. On the way, he met Scott and Jean heading to the kitchen.  
" Good morning Logan. Did Nathalie sleep well?" asked Scott.  
" Yeah, she did. Very well. Did you happen to see her passing by?"  
" Not too long ago, we heard some footsteps heading towards the Danger Room. Oh and, you can tell Nathalie that the nightgown I passed her, she can keep it. I'm sure she needs it more than I do. And it fits her very well." said Jean.  
" Ok. Thanks! Gotta go..." said Logan while he quickly walked away.  
The scent was getting stronger and it ended just in front of the Danger Room. He opened the door with his memorised code and looked around. There she was but where was Gambit. Frankly, he didn't care very much. Nathalie was sitting on a chair with her legs crossed. She was looking intensely through the window in front of her. For someone who was new here, she seemed quite familiar with the Danger Room computer. He could see Gambit fighting with Mystique.  
" Nathalie! What are you doing?" asked Logan genuinely puzzled.  
" Mr.Remy wanted to show me his fighting skills. He's pretty good actually. Who's that blue girl anyway?"  
" That's Mystique. She's part of the reason why I didn't want you getting dragged into all this. Now, I want you to remember to NEVER come here without someone competent with you. Since you're new, I'll let it pass that you came here with Gumbo but now that you know, ask someone who knows what they're doing to come here. Ok?" said Logan, serious.  
" Ok daddy. I'm sure he isn't that bad. He looks nearly competent to me!" said Nathalie laughing.  
" You'll get to know him. You'll see what I mean."  
She turned the computer simulation off and Gambit looked up at the window.  
" So cher, what do you think? Gambit be pretty good, eh? Soon, we can come in here togetah and fight some evil types!"  
" Get out Gumbo! Before I set you up against someone you can't take..."  
" And who would that be, Logan? Gambit know nobody who ain't easy enuf for 'im"  
Gambit was all talk. He decided to get out, even after his big speech. He came back to the control room.  
" Why did you bring Nathalie here?" asked Logan, mad.  
" I just wanted to bring the lady on a tour of the mansion. I may be a little new 'ere but I know the place better than 'er. Now, I'll leave you and her alone since I can see that you'll try to kill Gambit if he don't. And for you Nathalie, I still owe you that breakfast!" and he left.  
" He didn't try anything wise, did he?" asked Wolverine.  
" Nope. Otherwise he would have one less of an arm..." laughed Nathalie.  
" You haven't changed at all..." said Logan.  
" You haven't changed either dad."  
He leaned down and kissed the same forehead that he used to kiss every night before going to sleep. She really didn't change. And that was good. Because she was already all that he needed...  
  
Part 10  
  
Gambit was slowly heading back to the kitchen. He was mumbling to himself  
" That ol' wolfman wont let me near his cher... Gambit gotta find somethin' so he can be alone wit' her. Common Remy, think!"  
He arrived to the kitchen faster than he'd thought and saw that Jean, not Rogue, was at the stove.  
" A little accident with the cookin'? Gambit can smell it all ovah!" he said laughing histerically.  
" You ain't plannin' tah change yo' cookin' habits soon, eh Rogue!"  
Everyone but her burst into laughter.  
" Ha ha. Real funny. Y'all people are so good at cookin'. I'm so sure 'bout that." she said rolling her eyes.  
" Now y'all excuse me, I'm goin' to mah room." she walked out passing next to Gambit, making sure to punch him on the arm before leaving.  
" Ow! Gambit be a though guy but he don't like being hit!" he said rubbing his arm.  
He walked back in and stepped next to Jean.  
" When yah done, Gambit wanna cook somethin'. Ok?" he asked hesitantly.  
It was pretty out of character for Gambit to WANT to cook.  
" Well well. And what would be the special occasion?" asked Jean raising an eyebrow.  
" No 'casion. Gambit just feel like cookin'..." he said nervously.  
" It's Nathalie, ain't it. I know you like all girls that have two legs but, enough for you to cook for her? I'm impressed!" she said back with a smile.  
" How come you never cook for ME Scott..." she said looking at the statue hidden behind a newspaper, sitting on the couch.  
" Ah hum... Of course dear..." was all that he replied, slitghly nodding.  
Jean shook her head and dropped the content of the frying pan in her plate.  
" It's all yours Remy. And Scott, if you want something, you'll have to do it yourself." she said sharply.  
" Ah hum. Whatever you say honey..." he replied vacantly.  
She shook her head again and sat at the kitchen table next to Storm who was sipping a cup of coffee. Gambit just stood there puzzled, infront of the stove:  
" Um, do anyone of you know how tah work this thing?"...  
  
* The Danger Room *  
  
" Sure dad! I can start today!" said Nathalie enthusiasticaly.  
" Great! You start with Storm then I'll get you." he said with one of the largest smiles you've seen on Logan,s face.  
" But right now, I'm getting hungry. I haven't eaten a good meal for a while."   
" Oh right! Let's go then." he replied, still smiling.  
They went back to the kitchen hannd-in-hand. He was so glad to have her back, he wasn't going to let go. They got to the kitchen and saw a very unusual scene. Gambit had his head practicaly inside a pot.  
" What in the world are you doin' Gumbo? You plannin' on cookin' yerself?" asked Logan.  
Nathalie started laughing so hard, her sides were hurting.  
" I don't think I've ever seen a guy struggle so much just to cook a meal. Here, let me help you Remy. You *REALLY* need it." she said laughing.  
He lifted his head with the pot stationed on it. He said in a muffled voice:  
" That's really sweet cher but first, could yah help Remy outta this pot?"  
She started laughing again.  
" Ok. Maybe you should just stay away from cooking and related things from now on."  
" Gambit think you be right..." he said, ashame.  
Everyone else in the room was watching this with delight. Something THIS funny rarely happens in the serious atmosphere of the mansion. Even Scott averted his eyes from the newspaper to catch a glimpse of the comedic happenings. Nathalie grabbed hold of the pot's handle with her left hand while her right hand was placed on Gambit's neck.  
" Now, this might hurt a bit... Just, don't move..." she said with concentration.  
She started to carefully pull the pot and, within 30 seconds, Gambit could see daylight again.  
" All better?" she asked patting his neck.  
" Yeah... Head little hurtin' but I'm fine. Thanks cher" he placed his hand on her shoulder and she let him. He was quite surprised of not feeling pain the second after he had placed it there but he was happy. He was gaining her trust. He was also surprised that Wolverine hadn't shredded him to pieces yet. He was either not paying attention or he trusted Nathalie to be sure about what she was doing. Gambit saw that maybe he could make his move now so he placed his arm once more around her shoulders. This was a step too far for her and she grabbed hold of his arm in the familiar and uncomfortable position.  
" Limits, Remy. One day, you'll learn mine." she said as Logan looked on, with the look of a proud father.  
" That's my girl. I couldn't ask for anything better. I think my life is really going to start to make sense now..." he thought to himself.  
" Now, I want to make some breakfast for myself and anyone who whishes some. Anyone?" she asked.  
" I could use some breakfast if it's no bother" said Logan.  
" Me too... maybe you could teach Remy how tah use this thing." said Gambit.  
" Ok but don't touch the pots this time." she replied with a grin.  
  
*1 Hour Later*  
  
Everyone was clearing the table, talking casually and cheerfully. After all that was done, they all went their separate ways. Bobby went to his room to study for an upcoming test and Rogue, who came back from her room shortly after she had left, followed to study along side. Scott and Jean went to the garden to enjoy the beatiful day on hand. Logan went to who knows where. Gambit was quite insistant to return the favor that Nathalie had given him but she and Storm replied that they needed to start the program. So the two ladies left.  
" Where are we going?" asked Nathalie curiously.  
" To the gymnasium. It should be big enough there. If not, we can move to the yard." replied Ororoe.  
On the way there, Nathalie caught a glimpse of the sunny day outside. She also noticed that the air seemed stagnant. They shortly arrived at the gym. nathalie sat down on the chair that was conveniently placed at the corner of the room in front of a digital-type board. Storm placed herself infront of it.  
" Now, the most important thing you need to know about your powers is that you must always have your emotions under control." said Storm.  
Nathalie looked puzzled and Storm could see the giant question marks in her eyes.  
" I'll tell you why. When you control atmospheric changes, your anger can summon a cyclone. You depression can call a flood. The sunshine that yout joy can bring is welcomed by most but your emotions can cause destruction."  
" But you're forgetting that I only control wind..." said Nathalie.  
" You can bring a tempest, a tornado, a hurricane. Wind is a powerful force, my child. You shall learn that it is one of the most dangerous gifts."  
The course went on as so, Storm explaining motions of the hand, mind states and other things to master. A few hours went by quickly and Storm had already done her part. It was Wolverine's turn.   
" Hi darlin'. Learn anything?" he said greeting his daughter.  
" I learned so much. Thank you so much Miss Ororoe." she said gratefully.  
" Your welcome. And don't put miss infront of my name please. It doesn't sound right." and she left.  
" Ok darlin'. I ain't a good teacher but I'll try my best..."  
" What did they do to you...?" asked Nathalie softly.  
" Huh?" answered Logan.  
" They... What did they do to you for my freedom."  
" Oh... Them. They..."  
" They told me they wanted to do the same process... But my powers weren't ready to go full power yet. They only did it half way through."  
" Half way... Oh. Come with me Nathalie. I want to see something." he said nervously.  
They quickly walked out of the gymnasium and headed for the Professor's office.  
" Charles, could you run an X-Ray on my Nathalie?" he asked.  
" Now? I was planning on doing that later but... If it is your request. I'll call Jean."  
  
*In the X-Ray Room*  
  
" All ready Nathalie?" asked Jean as she set the machine.  
" Yes..." she asnwered as she lied on the table.  
She shivered for a moment as she remembered once lying on a table with unpleasant memories coming back to her. She shook her head and tryied to focus on what was going on now. She looked around the brithly illuminated space as flashes of light came and went.  
" We should be done now." said Jean asking the computer to pull back nathalie from the white emptiness.  
She got up and shook her head lightly from all the flashes.  
" How long is it going to take now before I see them?" she asked.  
" Here, we don't need to wait very long, Nathalie" asnwered Jean as she took the pictures out of the computer.  
They stepped out of the room together and went into another room where Logan, Scott, Gambit and Xavier were waiting.  
" There we go..." said Jean as she clipped the pictures on the luminated board.  
" Hmm... That's strange. I don't see her nails..." said Xavier.  
" Her adamantium covering is thiner than Logan's." said Jean as she traced along the bones of the pictures.  
" But where are her claws? We could see mine clearly." said Logan.  
Gambit examined the pictures closely:  
" Wat are dose things dere. Gambit see some kinda compartiment in 'er fingahs." he said as he pointed at the picture.  
Jean took a closer look. She could see them too. She turned to Nathalie.  
" Can you slowly extend your nails for me?" she asked.  
Nathalie wasn't too sure why but she did so. And her nails were slowly covering themselves with a silver liquid.  
" Can you control the lenght?" she asked.  
" No. Just the speed and time." asnwered Nathalie.  
" I think I understand..." murmured Jean.  
" What is it Jeanie?" asked Logan.  
" Her nails are not like your claws. Yours are intact inside of your forearm. It looks like those scientists wanted to experiment something new..." said Jean.  
" And wat's dat?" asked Gambit.  
" Nathalie has small liquid adamantium compartments in her fingers. Her adamantium is stored under liquid form and solidifies when she extends them. When they retract, they instantly turn back to liquid, back into the compartment."  
" Fascinating... Absolutely fascinating" said an unfamiliar voice to Nathalie's ear.  
A big blue creature stepped into the room.  
" If the young madam does not mind, I would like to further study these discoveries." continued the strange stranger.  
" Oh, Hank! You are back from your conference stay in Washington D.C. I would like you to meet Logan and his daughter, Nathalie. Logan has returned from a departure a year ago and Nathalie has been here since yesterday." said Charles.  
" Hank McCoy. Pleased to meet the both of you" said the eloquent beast, extending a clawed, fury, blue hand.  
Wolverine and Fox glanced at each other and said unitedly:  
" Hello..."   
  
To Be Continued... 


End file.
